


Poetry Slam

by desertredwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrostic, Angst, Couplets, Free Verse, Fun, Gen, Haiku, Humor, Limericks, Poetry, The Golden Snitch, The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertredwolf/pseuds/desertredwolf
Summary: Various Harry Potter themed poems written for competitions. Current chapter: Free Verse





	1. Haikus: Dementors, Harry, and Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.

Dementors

Painful souls burn bright  
A kiss to make it better  
Finally, darkness 

.oOo.

Morgan le Fay

Camelot in spring  
Raindrops glisten on green leaves  
It all burns to ash

.oOo.

Harry’s Years at Hogwarts

Magic, excitement  
Something wicked this way comes  
Harry, please fix this


	2. Free Verse: Tonks and Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the freeform poem written for round 2 of the Poetry Slam at The Golden Snitch. The prompt was to write a 2-8 verse poem about a mother in the HP universe. I chose Tonks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.

** I Never Meant to Leave **

Breath of flickering silver:  
It’s a singular plea into the void  
and, more dangerously, a call of hope. 

_Mother, is it too late to ask  
_ _you to watch over him?_

  Time severs what was and is to be —  
ending one path  
and changing the other forever.

 _I am so sorry, my sweet child.  
_ _I may have left for war,  
_ _but I had always meant to return home._  

 _You know, they say you’re like me  
_ _and I know your daddy agrees with them  
_ _(your electric blue hair only bolsters their beliefs)_  

_But I hope you’re not._

_I hope you’re better than me._

  _I hope you’re more than I ever could be._


	3. Acrostic: Avada Kedavra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the third round of the Poetry Slam on The Golden Snitch! Round poem: Acrostic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.

** Avada Kedavra ** 

 ** _A_** cruel and Unforgivable spell

 ** _V_** ivid green light that steals breath and life

 ** _A_** curse favored by the Dark

 ** _D_** eadly to those it touches

 ** _A_** one-way ticket to Azkaban

****

**_K_** indness of instantaneous death

 ** _E_** ven Muggles know it — but by a different name ( _Abracadabra_!)

 ** _D_** estroys the caster’s soul

 ** _A_** sacrificial protection is the only hope of a defense

 ** _V_** oldemort’s base for creating Horcruxes

 ** _R_** ips families and friends apart

 ** _A_** remnant of nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know J.K Rowling had stated that the etymology of the spell was from Abracadabra. But I forget where I heard the theory that Muggles knew of Avada Kedavra, but messed up the pronunciation a bit (probably on reddit or something). Anyway, credit goes to whoever thought that up originally. I’ve accepted it as headcanon.


	4. Limericks: Harry, Lockhart, and Dobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were written for the fourth round of the Poetry Slam on The Golden Snitch! Round poem: Limerick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.

** Harry Potter **

There once was a boy named Potter;  
No one could be any hotter.  
He had Seeker swag,  
A Snitch in his bag;  
And after him Voldy did totter.

.oOo.

 **Gilderoy Lockhart**  

There once was a man with a plan,  
Who hoped to gain many a fan.  
His plot went awry,  
Although he did try.  
Say, do you live here, young man?

.oOo.

** Dobby Likes to Help **

There once was an elf named Dobby,  
Who found himself quite the hobby.  
Not aiming to maim;  
His real claim to fame  
Was slipping Snape some wasabi.


	5. Couplets: Harry/Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is written for the fifth round of the Poetry Slam at The Golden Snitch. Round poem: Couplets (Write a poem containing 3-10 couplets.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: So I guess this is a Harry/Luna pairing, but gosh darn it this got real dark and angsty, real fast! I definitely didn’t intend for this.

** Remnants of Summer **

Grey heather whispers in the summer breeze,  
Heralding long fall nights and crimson trees.

A girl blessed by the Fay with eerie Sight  
Helps a lightening- touched boy win the fight. 

Together they are bold and their love grows,  
But chilled autumn winds carry deep sorrows. 

Oh, to wish those easy days would remain,  
Fearless midsummer love in cleansing rain. 

Red and gold leaves crumple in frosty air;  
the daughter of the moon is in despair. 

Like the moon now faded, without its glow;  
It is the end of Act III, that is the show.

Heed the warnings on the sighs of the world,  
Deep and dark winter nights will be unfurled.


	6. Free Verse: Lily Luna Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem was written for The Daily Prophet Mini Comp at The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (QLFC). Challenge was to write a free verse poem (max: eight stanzas) about Lily Luna Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.

** Legacy **

Quiet.

She drifts,  
floating,  
on the edge of life. 

Content.

She chases,  
seeking,  
questions in the stars. 

Inspired.

She lives,  
dying,  
labeled “Legacy.” 

Lily.


	7. Acrostic/Free Verse: Age of Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Anniversary, TGS! Thank you so much for creating such a wonderful forum, Tiggs (whitetiger91) and Cara (Lenore483)! You guys are truly amazing!

Again time twists and spools backwards;  
gains, progress, inevitably lost, like  
ethereal mist in the blazing sun.

 One corrupt message, perpetuated by time; always  
forgetting that those consumed by greed are destined to fall.

 Purity… The truth? It rapidly grows  
rarer as seconds bleed together.  
Illusions of change are more  
damaging than the original lies.  
Escape the cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem was kind of inspired by Death Eater/Voldemort ideology, which honestly wasn’t too different from Grindelwald … or Salazar Slytherin’s beliefs. There is a pattern/cycle. Also the poem is kind of an acrostic; I played around with it a bit.


End file.
